The large-scale production and applications of porous polymer networks (PPNs) confronts two major challenges: On one hand, the commonly used reactions for PPNs synthesis are sensitive to atmosphere and often require expensive metal catalysts/reagents, adding undesired risk and cost to the potential mass production. On the other hand, the cross-linked nature of PPNs has prohibited feasible processing of these insoluble materials into forms relevant to many practical applications. For example, the processing of PPN into membrane and thin films are essential for their applications in gas/solution ultrafiltration [1, 2] or highly sensitive electrical sensors [3-5]. Therefore, there is an urgent demand on cost effective synthetic method for PPN that allows for sealable production of the materials and feasible solution processing.